1. Field
The following description relates to a low power communication device for scheduling data segments using a hold time or a lock time of a phase locked loop (PLL).
2. Description of Related Art
Studies have been conducted on a wireless network used to sense a biometric signal from a patient or a user, and to collect the sensed biometric signal. The wireless network may include a sensing unit that senses the biometric signal from the patient or the user, and a master node that receives data segments from the sensing unit and transmits a control signal to the sensing unit. The wireless network may further include a server that manages biometric signals collected from sensing units, and an expert terminal that accesses the server to perform an expert analysis of a biometric signal of a desired patient or user. The master node may correspond to a mobile terminal. In such a network, use of the sensing unit or the master node may be needed for low power consumption.